You're My Heaven
by Shelby21
Summary: Austin gets jealous after he makes an assumption about Ally and Dez going to the movies. Will he get the story right? Cute fluff. One-Shot with a few songs.


"Hey Dez, where were you last night?" I had called Dez all night because Ally wasn't answering her phone and I just wanted someone to talk to, about anything.

"I was hanging out with this _amazing_ girl." He smiled and I did our handshake, dates with cute girls were forgivable. Right then Trish was walking by so I stood up to go catch her.

"Trish, have you seen Ally? I couldn't get ahold of her last night. Normally she answers." We were almost to Sonic Boom. Oh well, Dez will come by when he's finished eating.

"She was out with Dez, I think. Yeah, yeah. She left her phone and they went to the movies so he wasn't answering his phone either." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. Ally was _with_ Dez? Like on a date. Date with a cute girl-Dez? With _my _Ally? Oh no, some best friend he is. How could she do this to me? Last weekend we had so much fun together.

** Flashback!**

"Ally, I brought you some Chinese food!" She smiled widely.

"Aw, you're the best Austin!" She gave me a big hug and mentally patted myself on the back. We went up to the practice room and sat down to eat as we watched a scary movie. Ally secretly loved them but she always got really scared and _really_ close to me.

"It's okay Ally, I won't let the fictional monster get you." She smiled at me. After the movie finished, we were just laying on the floor talking.

"Will you stay here with me tonight? My dad is at my Uncle's for the weekend. I don't want to be alone. The fictional monster might get me." She looked up at me behind her eyelashes.

"Yes, I'll always be here for you." I smiled and texted Dez to cover for me and then texted my parents to say where I was for the night aka Dez's house. We started talking again and Ally's voice was laced with fatigue, making her sound ever cuter.

"Sing me a song." She said quietly, her head was on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair as I thought of a good song. I picked one and began to sing softly.

**(A/N: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

I stopped my singing as I realized that she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and willed myself to fall asleep as well. Part of me wished that I could do this every night. I just couldn't help loving Ally.

**End Flashback!**

How did we go from _that _to her hanging out with Dez? I said goodbye to Trish and went home to write. Whenever I was upset, I liked to write. Sometimes the songs didn't turn out too bad. Plus, if I was hurt by Ally, I'm sure I could write something decent. She swayed my emotions like no one else. I was so hurt and mad. I felt betrayed by the two people I cared about the most. I ran upstairs and began to start some chords on the piano. Then I picked a few choice words to go along with everything I was thinking. I had the basis down with lyrics like "praying you and me might end up together" but I wanted a special theme. Something to stand out. Something with feeling. By that night, I had it all figured it out. Dez called me just as I was finishing.

"Where were you today? Ally was sad that you were gone." He seemed calm for himself.

"Go away Dez. I know that you went to the movies with her. How could you?" I hung up the phone and stormed over to Ally's. I wanted her to know how hurt I was. That she couldn't just play around with _Austin Moon's_ heart. My phone vibrated but I ignored it.

The doors to Sonic Boom were locked but I could see the light was on in the Practice room. It was Friday night, and Ally usually stayed late on the weekends. I sent her a text and a minute later, she was opening the door for me.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly. I just walked up to the practice room and began to play the piano. Then the words flowed out. She was sitting by my side silently and I felt her eyes on me.

_**(A/N: A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope)**_

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_

_It's too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

_New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

_And still I cant let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_

"So? What do you think?" I asked, not looking at her.

"It's beautiful Austin. I'm speechless. What inspired you?" I inhaled a shaky breath and turned to her.

"I was mad because Trish said you and Dez went out on a date. Ally, I don't want you to see any guys. I'm really hurt that I don't mean anything to you because you're all I ever think about and I just wish you felt the same. You're my heaven, where I go when I have nowhere else." She leaned in kissing me, then pulled away looking confused.

"Wait, date with Dez? You mean when I went to see a movie with him and then he ditched me afterwards to hang out with Molly from History class? That wasn't a date, silly." I sighed and smiled. I really shouldn't let myself jump to conclusions. Assuming won't get me anywhere.

"I need to write you songs more often." I joked as I pulled her in for a kiss. Soon we were making out. I pulled away smiling.

"Ally Dawson, you are amazing." She elbowed me, blushing. Then we spent the whole night hanging out and making another song together.

The sun began to rise and Ally's head was on my shoulder as I finished the last edit.

"Ally, this is the best song we have ever written together." She smiled and I leaned into kiss her soft lips. She kissed me back as her hands found the back of my neck.

"Can we sing it one more time? I love to hear your voice." She nodded, giggling.

"You're the only person I ever feel comfortable singing in front of. Or playing piano." I kissed her quickly and then we set to work, she played the piano and sang her parts as I played the guitar and sang my parts.

**(A/N: Good To You (Feat. Kate Voegele) by Mariana's Trench)**

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out._

_And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound._

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I would._

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines._

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want._

_But I still have your letter, just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become._

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_Woahh_

_You bring me higher._

_Yeah._

_I would._

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be so good to you..._

"Ally, I'm glad that we're partners but I need to know if you'll be willing to take on a third job?" She looked at my confused.

"Third job? As what?" A soft yawn came out of her as her eyelids fluttered in an attempt to keep them open.

"My girlfriend." She laughed and nodded.

"Well shall we seal the deal with a kiss? Did I mention the job requires _a lot_ of time with Austin Moon, internet superstar, and you have to kiss him." I held her hands in mine and she looked into my eyes in a way that made my heart skip a few beats.

"I think I can handle that." She leaned in to kiss me once more.


End file.
